Kidnapper
by Techie.freq
Summary: Who kidnapped Isabella Swan on her wedding day? Why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's complete now! :P And I hope the grammar is decent enough now! Thanks for reading! :)**

**BPOV**

_The sound of my alarm._

I highly doubt if I hate anything else more than that. If it had been some other day, I would had loved to break my alarm.

But today was different. This was the day I had been waiting for whole my life.

With a huge grin on my face, I stretched my arms and put my blanket aside. I couldn't believe the day had finally arrived.

_My wedding day._

Just a few hours and I would be officially Mrs Bella Black.

I blushed as I realized that it wouldn't be just a fantasy anymore. All of my dreams were going to be true today.

I was lost in thoughts when a message tone of my phone interrupted them.

_"Are you having cold feet? ;)_

_-J"_

My smile grew wilder, as I received a text from Jacob, my soon-to-be husband.

_"Not a bit ;). Yours?_

_-B"_

I hit a 'send' button and patiently waited for a reply.

_"Meet me in five minutes. Please? x_

_-J"_

_What?_

Instead of sending him a text, I dialed his number instead.

"What?" I said directly.

"Good Morning, baby."

"Good Morning. But why do you want to meet me at this time?"

"I just want to see you. Please…"

"Shut up," I chuckled, "It's not a good omen to see the bride before the wedding."

"Stupid rule." He declared, "I'll be waiting for you at Peter's apartment after ten minutes. I want to give you a surprise. It won't take long, I promise."

"But I'm not even ready, Jake," I tried to put my point, but he didn't listen.

"If you love me, meet me there. I'll be waiting." he said and hung up the phone.

Only God knew what surprise Jake had planned for me.

* * *

><p>I don't consider myself a superstitious, so it wasn't a big deal for me to come and meet him before the wedding. But well, for my family, it was. So I left my home to meet Jacob without informing anyone.<p>

Next few events happened too quickly for my mind to process them.

As soon as I closed the door of my car outside of Peter's place, a van rushed toward me and someone pulled me inside. Few seconds later, there were tapes over my mouth and my eyes. Soon after that, my hands and legs were tightened with ropes. I didn't know what  
>was happening. Who were these people? Where were they taking me? What was going on? I had never found my heart beating so fast.<p>

"Yes sir. Job is done." I heard some one saying. May be he was talking to someone over the phone.

Was this Jake's surprise? No way. Jake wouldn't do such a cruel thing to me. Then what was this? Why would someone kidnap me?

Wait.

I was..._ kidnapped?_

_What?_

_Oh My God!_

_Why?_

I tried to free myself, but I failed miserably. I had never been so scared in my life before. What was happening? Why would someone want to kidnap me? It's not like they would get money by kidnapping me, after all I knew that I wasn't that rich; neither my parents nor my fiance.

I was prayed to God that let this be just a a horrible dream.

After few minutes, a car stopped. Someone kind of threw me on his shoulder and started walking. Few minutes later, he stopped and threw me on something. May be it was a bed.

Where was I?

What the fuck was going on?

"Oh, look boss is on TV." I heard someone's laughter.

What was going on?

I guessed he switched on television as I heard a sound of some news channel.

"Yes, you heard it correctly. One of the most eligible bachelor of the city is sold out. Edward Cullen just updated his facebook status saying, he's engaged to Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan is a primary grade teacher. She's…"

I was too shocked to listen it further.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_"Yes, you heard it correctl. One of the most eligible bachelor of the city is off the market. Edward Cullen just updated his facebook status saying, he's engaged to Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan is a primary grade teacher. She's…"_

I was sure I hadn't heard it correctly.

When did I get engaged to Edward Cullen, for God's sake? Why would a business tycoon, whom I have never met in my life, would be engaged to me? What's going on? May be they were talking about someone else named Isabella Swan? Yeah, Isabella Swan wasn't so unique name after all!

Before I could think further, next words of the reporter fell into my ears.

_"...It's unclear though. Isabella Swan was supposed to marry someone else today, as we heard. We're trying our best to contact the spoke person of Edward Cullen. It is a well-known fact that Edward Cullen is described as an anti-social person. He never shares his private information, but we're doing our best. Stay tuned with us for further news. We promise to bring you the exclusive news."_

And the sound went off.

Were they actually talking about... _me?_

But how?

Why?

I didn't even know him.

Then how could I be engaged to him?

Suddenly I found an answer to all my questions.

Now I was sure that Jake was playing a joke with me!

What did he think to achieve by doing this? That I'd be scared? I wanted to laugh out loud, but couldn't, due to this stupid tape over my mouth.

But I still couldn't understand his whole plan. I mean, really? A wedding to Edward Cullen? Couldn't he come up with something else? Such a stupid guy he was, but still I loved him.

"Well done, boys. Sir has ordered to open her ties." Someone said and I was completely free after a minute or two. It took me few minutes to see the things around me, as I was kind of blinded by the blind-fold on my eyes.

I saw that I was in an amazing room, like an executive suit of five star hotel.

Wow! I thought, Jake was really surprising me. What's more in the store?

I roamed my eyes around and immediately took few backward steps as my eyes met with two guys, who were looking like those WWE dudes. Then there was another person, who looked like a normal guy. He was wearing a suit. Who were these people, I thought.

"Make yourself at home, Ma'm," The normal guy said and my eye-brows were immediately up.

What the fuck was Jake planning to do on our..._ wedding day?_ Couldn't he do this a day before or after the wedding?

Suddenly I noticed that them moving towards the door.

"Tell your sir to hurry up please." I addressed them loudly.

All of them stopped instantly and snapped their heads at me almost at the same time.

"What?" the normal guy asked.

"I'm getting late. I need to go back at home," I said, looking at my watch.

"Going back?" he laughed, "You should know that you're kidnapped, Ma'm."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes, "Now go and tell him to hurry."

* * *

><p>God, when was he going to come? I needed to go back soon. Mom was going to kill me if she found out that I was not in the house. Well, she must had found out by now. Why did these stupid people grab my phone, for God's sake?<p>

One thing was for sure. I was going to give a hard time to Jake tonight!

What the heck was he doing, for God's sake! I glanced the time in my watch again. It had been two hours already since I had left the home. My Mom was going to kill me for this.

"Jake…" I screamed in frustration and kicked once more on the door. Why the hell wasn't anybody opening it?

I realized that may be my earlier guess was wrong. I wasn't in any hotel. Because if I was in the hotel, someone would have responded by now.

Then where was I?

I had begun to feel like I had been kidnapped for real. I was stuck in this fucking room without any contact with outer world. There wasn't a phone, there wasn't a laptop or i-pad. There wasn't even any window. The only electronic item was a huge television, which wasn't even working. May be someone had cut the connection.I was sure that the fake news tape about me and Edward Cullen getting engaged was playing on this television, then why did they cut the connection?

Anyway, I was really getting annoyed now. It was getting so late.

Could it be that I was kidnapped for real?

_No way._ I instantly shrugged away that thought.

Why would anyone want to kidnap _me_ in this whole world?

That's when I heard the 'bip' sound on the opposite side of the door. I thanked the God silently. Finally somebody was opening the door.

"I've been knocking for ages. Why…" I began saying, but stopped immediately when I saw the person who had opened the door.

I felt like my eyes were deceiving me.

Or may be I was dreaming.

Else there was no way I would be standing in front of..._ Edward Cullen._


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I blinked few times.

Was that indeed Edward Cullen in front of me?

_How?_

Why was he here?

_Why?_

I noticed him closing the door behind him and entering in the room. What was happening? My mind was racing, but at the same time, it had stopped working. No longer could I think any coherent thing.

"Hi..." he smiled at me.

I was dumbfounded. What the fuck was happening?

Had Edward Cullen indeed kidnapped me?

But... WHY?

He didn't even know me, for God's sake, and neither did I know him. I hadn't even seen him personally until today. The only way I had known him was through news channels and newspapers.

"My men said you wanted to see their boss?" he smirked.

I gasped. What the fuck was happening?

"I... thought... he asked me... You... Where is Jake?" I said few incoherent things like an idiot.

"Does Jake... does he know you?"I asked.

"Well..." he said as he moved towards the couch and took a position on it, "Yes. Black... he kind of knows me."

_What?_

Jake knew Edward Cullen?

He never told me about this. But that was not the matter at that point. The problem was what the fuck was he doing here? And more importantly, why the fuck was I trapped here? And where the hell was Jake?

"Where is he?"I asked.

"That's none of your concern," he smiled. "I just want to let you know that you're supposed to stay here for few days."

_"Wh-what?"_ I was at the height of confusion, "What does that mean? Where is Jake? It's our wedding today. I don't know how you know him, but tell him that enough of this stupid prank. I want to go back home. Now." I spoke breathlessly.

"Sorry, you can't go home. You're supposed to stay here," he shrugged his shoulder.

"Who are you to decide that? I don't even know you." I blasted at him.

"Well..." he chuckled, "I'm your fiance." he winked, "Though only in world's eyes."

_What. the. hell. did. that. mean?_

_"Yes, you heard it correctly. One of the most eligible bachelor of the city is off the market. Edward Cullen just updated his facebook status saying, he's married to Isabella Swan."_

Unconsciously I took few backward steps. Was it true?

_But how?_

_Why?_

"Wh-what... does that mean?" I asked loudly.

"Oh... You must be unaware of everything, isn't it?" he chuckled, "Actually the news flash of us getting engaged is almost on every news channel. I usually try my best to avoid media, but today I thought it was about time to update my facebook status after almost a year," he laughed.

_"Edward Cullen just updated his facebook status saying, he's married to Isabella Swan."_

"Why?" I screamed. "Why did you do that? Why did you say that we're engaged?" I asked incredulously.

"What? You know what did I update?" he asked, suddenly becoming alert.

"I said, why?" I repeated.

"How did you know about it?"he began roaming his eyes around. "Oh! Television must be on when you came, right?"

"I said, why did you update your facebook status like that?" I kept asking my question.

"Look Ms Swan," he paused, "Well, it would be better if you don't ask about it right now. You can live here peacefully. I'm sure you'll have no problem ..."

"Why are you doing this?" Tears began to appear on the surface of my eyes, "Where's Jake?"

"Hey now... Don't start crying, please?" he said desperately, "And don't worry about Jacob. Believe me, he's... _fine_. Really! "

"What have you done to Jacob?" I snapped at him, "And why am I trapped here?" I cried harder than before.

"God... please stop crying, for God's sake. It would be better for you, you know? One thing is for sure. You have to stay here for some time. Why don't you try to make it a pleasant stay?" he smiled, which made me cry even harder.

What was going on?

"God..." he said as he looked in his watch and began moving towards the door. I ran after him, but it was too late. The door was already closed.

I knocked on the door desperately, but knew it too well that the noise of my knocking was falling upon the deaf ears.

I felt my legs had started to limp. I still couldn't understand anything. Why was I kidnapped?

Today was supposed to be the best day of my life and now... it had become the worst one.

* * *

><p>I kept crying, didn't know for how long.<p>

Why me?

Why did this happen to me?

Why did he kidnap me?

What about Jake? What about my parents? They would be so worried for me.

Or wait...

May be they had seen the news and they believed that I betrayed them! No, I shrugged the thought away. No, they wouldn't believe it. Then why didn't they come to look out for me? But how would they come here? They wouldn't have known where was I kept.

Or what if they did believe the news? What if, they thought that I had eloped? Would Jake think that I had deceived him?

Questions and possibilities were running in my mind.

_"And don't worry about Jacob. Believe me, he's... fine. Really!"_

Edward had said this. What did that mean?

I had never felt so helpless and clueless in my life ever before. I began crying again. Why did he kidnap me?

Why me, I asked the same question to God once again.

I was such a nice person. I had never done anything wrong to anybody. Then why me? Why?

Could it be that Edward had seen me somewhere and instantly fell in love with me?

Yeah, this could be a possibility. I have seen such kind of situation in movies!

_Don't be stupid, Isabella. _I told myself. It was granted that I was beautiful and charming, but still I didn't think I was anywhere near what a person like Edward Cullen would want in a girl.

Few more hours passed and Edward Cullen was in the room again, followed by a butler carrying a trolley.

"You can leave." he ordered and the servant was out of the room.

I rose up from the floor.

"What the hell are your intentions? Why am I trapped here? I want to go," I snapped.

"Please let me go," I pleaded, as he didn't give any reaction to my aggression.

"Please..." I started sobbing again.

"I think you should eat something," he pointed toward the trolley.

"I don't want to eat it. I want to go." I said, crying harder.

"Look Ms Swan, haven't I told you before? You need to stop crying. Because it'd lead you to nowhere. Just... try to be happy. It'd be better for you. You should..." he put his hand on my shoulder.

I instantly shrugged him away, "Don't... Don't you dare touch me," I snapped at him, "Now I know. My guess was correct. You're attracted to me and you think, I'd fall for you because of your money and your charm, don't you? You..."

"I... what?" he gasped. "Have you fucking lost your mind? Why would I fall for you, for God's sake?" he shook his head.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" I screamed.

"You actually thought that you're here because I fell for you? God... this is too much." he began laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"You actually thought that you're here because I fell for you? God... this is too much," I began laughing hysterically. This was the funniest thing I had heard in past few hours.

She began crying all over again, and I realized I should stop laughing.

"Hey... Hey... Sorry for everything," I said. I tried to seem serious, but I was having a hard time stifling my laughter.

Suddenly her eyes fell upon a knife in the trolley and she grabbed it immediately.

"Let me go..." she said desperately as she pointed the knife at me, "Let me go, or I'll kill you. "

Huh!

Was she even serious with this?

"There isn't any need for all this, you know?" I said calmly.

"I'm damn serious. I'll kill you..." she repeated.

"Alright then!" I rolled my eyes, pulled out a gun from the pocket of my jacket and pointed towards her, "Just drop your knife, or I can kill you first, Ms Swan," I smirked.

Her expressions changed drastically as she dropped the knife and cried harder than ever.

Well, I can't handle all this bullshit. So I locked her and went to my room.

_God, today was quite a hectic day. _I sighed as I rested on my bed and closed my eyes.

_"Now I know. My guess was correct. You're attracted to me and you think, I'd fall for you because of your money and your charm, don't you? "_

I chuckled as I remembered this.

Stupid, stupid woman Isabella Swan was!

Well, she was definitely a naive, stupid and idiot, or she wouldn't have agreed to marry Jacob Black!

I laughed again as I remembered how she had pointed the knife toward me.

_Idiot!_

But hey, this isn't fair to her! Poor her! She didn't even know anything. She hasn't been even eating. She had been crying constantly.

Poor her! I guess kidnapping her was a stupid decision from my side, but it was too late to regret. Now there was no point of looking back. Whatever is done can't be undone.

That's when my phone started to ring.

It was from... _Jacob Black._

God, I would have killed this person, if he wasn't…

I hate many things in the world. In fact, I hate almost everything. But at the moment, Jacob Black was at the top of my hating list.

"Yeah tell me." I said, trying not to show my utter dislike for him.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" he asked slowly.

_Sir!_

_I am going to kill this man,_ I decided.

"Edward." I said.

"What?" he sounded confused.

_Dumb._

"I've mentioned thousand times already to call me Edward," I was having a hard time in maintaining my normal voice.

"Yeah… Edward…" he laughed. "I keep forgetting that. You kind of… intimidate me, sir. I mean, Edward," he laughed, yet again.

I made a fist with my hand. This person was unbelievable. So much was going on and he is... _laughing!_

"Are you done laughing?" I asked.

"Sorry…" his laughter was stopped immediately.

"Why the fuck had you gone to Swans' place?" I greeted my teeth.

"Sir, I mean, Edward, I had thought… I thought it would look real, you know? What would they think if I didn't react after knowing that my to-be-wife has eloped and is engaged to someone else?" he spoke in a hurry. "So I thought I'd go there and do a drama that I am so devastated over the fact that Isabella has betrayed me and..."

"I've told you million times to not to use your fucking brain." I punched on the bed.

God, what did I do to deserve these stupid, brainless people around me?


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days before Isabella was kidnapped**

**EPOV**

"Please bro..." My little sister was in tears. She knew I couldn't see tears in her eyes, yet she had been crying constantly for past few minutes.

"I love him." she repeated and I winced.

I looked at the guy standing beside her, who looked poor excuse for a man. I stared at him and his eyes immediately moved to the floor.

"So you mean, you love him? And he's getting married in two days?" I asked, feeling my sister had lost her mind.

"Yes." she said through her tear-stuck eyes.

"And..." I took a deep breath and asked, "You think he loves you,too?"

"Yes sir, I love..." that fucker said.

"Did I ask you?" I looked straight in his eyes.

"N...No..." he stuttered.

"So?" I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Sorry sir." he said as his eyes again glued to the floor.<p>

"Yes, he loves me." Tanya defended him and I simply stared at her. She had definitely lost her mind.

"You have lost your mind,Tan." finally I lost my temper, "This guy is getting married soon and you think that he loves you? If you're actually believing him, then I'm sorry but you're completely an idiot."

"Edward please... Try to understand." she said.

"Sir, I agree that I made a mistake by agreeing someone else to marry. I shouldn't have broken up with Tanya." the joker said and I felt like punching him, "I just wanted to prove Tanya that..."

"Prove her what?" I cut him off.

"Th-that... I can get any other girl and..."

"And you think he loves you?" I turned my head towards Tanya. I felt the sudden urge to shake her up. What the fuck was wrong with her, for God's sake?

"Yes, we love each other. Please do something. We don't want him to marry that woman..." she said.

"What can I do in this?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"Jake loves me, but he's afraid that this will break Isabella's heart."

"Who the fuck is Isabella now?" I asked, feeling irritated as ever.

"Isabella Swan, the lady... he's supposed to marry." she paused and looked at that motherfucker.

"Oh yeah, great!" I groaned.

"Jake... he's afraid that this would affect her badly. Jake is such a great guy. He has a heart of gold." she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

I made fists at both sides. What the heck was she seeing in this guy?

"And... what do you expect me to do?" I asked, even though I had no intentions of doing anything they asked me to do.

"Can you please come with us to tell Isabella Swan and her family about the truth?" Tanya asked.

"Why the fuck should I come?" I asked, puzzled, "Are you in kindergarten? Don't you have balls to tell it by yourself?" I turned my head towards that bastard.

"I...Sir... I..." he stuttered, as I had expected him to be.

"Call me Edward." I said, as I was finding this 'sir' bullshit too much.

"Jake is afraid about their reactions. He's afraid that Isabella's family and his own family might force him to marry her. And... he doesn't want to do it. He loves me, you know?"

"How can you think that he loves you? He has got a full plan of marrying somebody else." I shook my head, "How can you be so naive, Tanya?"

"As I said before, it was his mistake. We both made mistakes. Now is the time to correct them." she said desperately.

"Then why don't you let him do it by himself?" I said as a matter of fact.

"Edward, why are you making me repeating everything, for fuck's sake?" she snapped.

I laughed in disbelief.

So she was barking at _me_?

What the heck was wrong with her?

"Don't laugh." she continued, "Try to understand. If you'll come, it'll be easy to make them understand this... _whole_ thing. After all, you're Edward fucking Cullen. You'll intimidate them. They will agree for everything you say."

"Just shut your mouth, Tan." She began to say something, but I raised my hand, "I said shut up. There is no way I'm going to help you out."

"But..."

"I said, shut up."

"Sir, don't tell anything to her. It's my..."

"You..." I screamed at that fucker, "You just get out of my house. And look..." I wanted to gran his collar, but somehow controlled myself. "I'm warning you. Just stay away from my sister."

"Bro..." Tanya said, but I didn't give her chance to continue.

"Stay away from my sister." I repeated, "Or I might kill you."

"Bro..."

"I think the chapter is closed." I declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tanya's POV**

"There is no way you're going to marry her, Jake," I gave a warning to Jake.

"I don't have any other option. And for God's sake, what are you doing at my place at this time?" he asked in a panic, "Your brother will kill me if he finds out."

"He won't find out," I said, "But it's not the point of our concern. The point is, you can't marry Isabella Swan," I put my hand on his cheek, "You are not going to marry anyone but me. I love you, sweetheart." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know, baby," he said, "But I can't help it. I tried to talk to my parents and they said that they'll cut off all ties with me if I call off this wedding. Charles Swan is a good friend of my dad and he said..."

"I don't care about what he said. I care about only you. I care about only us. " I said, angrily. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Baby, try to understand. If I call off the wedding, I'll lose everything. My family won't give me any support. And your brother isn't going to accept me anyway," he said, sounding like a person who had got no hope.

"You'll lose _everything? _ _Really_, Jake?" I asked incredulously. "You will get _me. _Wouldn't that be enough for you?"

"You're the most important to me, darling," he said,and the sincerity in his eyes was evident of what he was saying,"But try to be realistic. What would be our future? Your brother won't let me live with a peace, that's..."

"You just don't worry about that," I said, as I wasn't worried about that at all, "Just answer my question. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said.

"Then that's it." I smiled and began to dial the number.

"Who are you calling now?" he asked with a confusion.

"Edward." I replied.

"Are you mad?" he almost jumped in his place, "He'll kill me. And look at the time. It's 4 AM."

I just ignored his concerns. I knew what I was doing.

"Edward?" I said as he received the phone.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"I want to marry, Jake. Please help us, bro. Please..." I said directly.

"I have already told you my decision, Tanya," he said in firm voice, "I don't want to hear about that fucker anymore."

"You don't care about my happiness?" I changed my expressions into a serious one, as if he were standing in front of me!

"Your happiness is all I care about." he answered.

"No, you don't." I snapped, "And why would you?" I knew it was time to use my trump card. I took a deep breath and said. "Why would you want to help me? After all, I'm your... _step_ sister. Why would you care about me? I should have known this." I said and hung up the phone. I also switched off the phone.

I looked at Jake and confusion was written all over on his face.

"Job is done." I smirked, "Now he'll help us blindly. Now he'll do everything to prove that he can do anything for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

_"After all, I'm your step sister. Why would you care about me?"_

I sat there in the same position for few seconds. Nothing could hurt me more than sentences like these. Why couldn't she still accept me? I always do everything for her happiness. I guess, it wasn't enough.

"Tanya..." I said, but she had already hung up the phone.

I sighed. Why couldn't she understand that what I was doing was for her happiness only. That fucker was not at all good for her.  
>I dialed her number and realized that she had switched off the phone. I tried her home's number, but nobody picked it up.<p>

Where was she?

Could she be with that fucker?

I woke up immediately from my bed. I had told her to not to meet him.

Before I could curse further, my phone rang and the call was from some unknown number.

"Sir, it's Jacob Black here."

"How dare you call me?" I snapped.

"Please listen to me. Tanya is at my place. She's saying that she doesn't want to live without me. She's saying that she's going to commit a suicide." he spoke in a panic.

_"What?"_ I screamed. "Give your phone to her. Let me talk to her."

"Tanya... Tanya... Please... Your brother wants to talk to you..." I heard him saying, "Please talk to him..."

"She isn't agreeing, sir."

"Give me your address. I'm on my way," I spoke as I grabbed the keys of my cars and rushed towards the door, "And if you love your life, nothing should happen to her. I'm warning you..."

* * *

><p>On my way towards Black's house, I kept thinking about Tanya.<p>

I know she hates me.

I always know it, but I hardly confess it to myself. Because the truth always hurts, you know?

Even if she always says that she loves me, she loathed me in reality.

But I have no right to blame her, right?

When I think from her point of view, I am not sure if I would have acted differently.

To grow up as a princess of her dad, and then suddenly came to know, on the day she lost her parents that her dad had also set up another world for him...

Not only that, but also to know that her dad, who was her hero, had given almost all of his inheritance to his son from another world?

I hardly doubted if anyone could digest this easily.

I remember the day when the horrible accident had happened. I had completed my college and my mother was so excited for me. Dad was happy, too. He said that he was going to come at our place over the weekend. I had told them that I didn't give a fuck about what he thought.

I never actually cared for my father. He was a pussy to knock up my mother and was too afraid to marry her, because of his _We-are-too-good-for-this-world_ Cullen family. His family had refused to accept my mother because they thought she didn't belong to their _standards_.

And to my mother, it didn't even matter. She said she loved my Dad and had never expected anything else in return. Hence, she had decided to raise me all on herself. Dad supported us financially, of course, and he used to visit us twice or thrice per month. I had never understood such things when I was a kid. But once I got some senses, I hated my father.

In fact, it didn't actually matter to me when I had got the news of the accident, which had taken away the life of him and his wife.

But my mother couldn't bear the news. She loved him more than one could ever understood. I didn't know how could she love him like that! She suffered a cardiac arrest, and her last words to me were that that she loved me and she instructed me to take care of Tanya.

My world had shattered on that day. I had lost the most important person in my life. But she left me, may be because I wasn't that  
>important to her.<p>

Because may be, she always loved dad way more than she ever loved me.

Well, even though I didn't give a fuck about Tanya Cullen, I wanted to grant my mother's last wish. So I had arrived in Seattle a few days later. Our grandmother had got a shock of her son's death and she was in the hospital, almost on a deathbed(It's a different thing that she's still alive and fit as ever!); so practically, there was nobody to take care of Tanya.

I still remember the moment I had first seen Tanya. She had barked at me that she hated me. But for me, it was a complete opposite feeling. I had suddenly felt the urge to protect that fragile, little teenager. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in this world. I'd be always there for her.

A few days later, I had received the news that my Dad had bequeathed majority of the Cullen property to me. It blew me away. I had never expected anything like that, not even in a dream!

It was so difficult for me to understand every aspect of Cullen industries. But with help of people and my skills, I did it.

Eight years had been passed since I had lost my parents. And I never thought about anything except Tanya, my grandmother and the business for these years.

But I never got anything in return, except may be, money and success.

But that was not enough for me.

I wanted to be loved in return.

But I knew that they hated me.

I knew that Tanya always used me and thought that I was a fool to grant her every wish.

Still, I always listen to her, because I have a hope that may be one day, she'll understand.

I hope that one day she'll tell me that she cared for me, too.

I hope that one day she'll tell me that she's happy to have a brother like me.

I realized I had reached at Black's place and that brought me back to the present.

My heart broke at the sight of Tanya. Her eyes were deep red from crying.

"We love each other. Please Edward..." she said between her sobbing, "Please help us. I'll die if I have to live without him..."

"Tanya please..." I said desperately, "Why don't you try to see that this guy is not good for you? If he was, he wouldn't have agreed to marry someone else. And you did manage to live without him for these past two months, didn't you?"

"That was a mistake. Please Edward... Please..."

"Alright then." I sighed. "But I don't see how I can help you."

Then she explained me her plan.

"So you think, this will make everyone believe that this asshole is innocent and that Swan lady is in fault. So as a result, his family will face no humiliation?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"Jake loves his family. And he loves me." Tanya said.

I felt so helpless. What did this bastard had done to my sister? Had he hypnotize her or something?

I would have never agreed for this if Tanya wasn't threatening me about... _suicide_. I was too afraid to lose my sister.

"But we can't keep her, what's her name? Isabella, right? We can't keep Isabella with us forever..." I said, hoping she would cancel this stupid plan.

"After few days, we can offer her money to shut her mouth. We have a lot of money, I guess." she said.

"Then we can use it even right now. What is the need of all these? We can give her money and..."

"She won't agree." Black interrupted, "I don't think it would be easy to convince her in such a short notice."

I felt like I could punch him on his face, but somehow managed to control my urge. "We can use someone else instead of me?"

"Edward please..." Tanya said with tears in her eyes, "We don't have time. I can't live without Jake and I want to see him happy. And his happiness lies within his family and me. Please Edward... Please..."

And I made the stupidest decision of my life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Present**

**BPOV**

Almost One and half days had been passed since I was trapped here. I couldn't believe my wedding day was already passed and I was still a bachelorette! I wondered how Jake was feeling. He must be devastated, knowing how eager he was to get married. I had shown him so many tantrums before finally saying him a 'yes' for the wedding. Even though I had thought I didn't have any more tears left to shed, my memories left me in tears once again.

I decided I was going to kill whoever came next in this room. I didn't give a fuck anymore. I knew that he would have a gun with him, but I didn't care. They could kill me, if they want to. But I didn't take this anymore. I wasn't going to spend more time in fucking being trapped!

Few more hours passed and nobody came. May be nobody was going to come, I thought, when the door got opened and Edward Cullen entered in the room.

I grabbed the knife and ran towards him as fast as I could, but someone grabbed my hand in between. Soon after a third person, who was a female, entered and closed the door. I tried my best to free my hand, but that person was too strong for it. I looked at Edward and he was shaking his head.

"Hey... You know, I would definitely love to kill him, too." that other guy chuckled, "But he's too precious. So sorry, baby." he shrugged his shoulder, "You can't do anything to him. By the way, I'm Em... No, may be I shouldn't reveal my identity." he paused. "You know it can put me in a danger when Edward will go to jail." he laughed, "You can call me E and this is my wife. You can call her R." he said as he took the knife from me and left my hand.

"God, I shouldn't have brought you here." Edward muttered.

Now who the hell were these people?

What the fuck was going on?

"You must be wondering why we are here," that lady smiled at me.

"No reaction?" she smiled, "Actually, you see, this idiot had brought you here without thinking twice and now he's scared."

Before I could think, she continued, "You see, you haven't been eating and he's scared that you might die and then the blame of it would be on his head," she laughed.

"Shut. your. mouth." Edward said.

"Now don't be ashamed, boy. You were actually scared about it," that E guy laughed.

"Please let me go..." I begged them with tears. "Please... I want to go back to Jake... Please..." I cried.

"Of course, you would be crying over that guy," E said and started laughing.

I didn't understand the meaning behind his laughter, but without a doubt, it made me cry harder.

"You should start eating and forget about that guy..." R said and moved the trolley towards me.

"I don't want to eat. I want to go back to Jake..." I screamed.

"I'm telling her everything." she said and looked at Edward, who just shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright." she said and I became alert. I wanted to know desperately about... _everything._

"Look, this Jake guy? He and Edward's sister Tanya love each other..."

"Stop." I snapped, " I want to know the truth, not your stories."

"They had some kind of fight and bet or whatever, before two months." she continued. "So he trapped you in his trick. You were stupid enough to fall for him and for agreeing to marry him. Now he's back with Tanya. To make himself a nice guy in eyes of his family, they used Edward, who doesn't use his brain when it comes to his sister. Now in world's eyes, Jacob is a good guy and you're the one who has betrayed him." she spoke breathlessly.

I stared at her in disbelief. What did she just say? What did that even mean?

"Stop. I don't want lies. I want to go back." I pleaded.

"That's the truth, Ms. Now I think you should stop shedding your tears over that guy. Start eating, live here happily for few days, take some bucks and forget that this thing even happened." E said.

"Stop." I said. "What do you want from me? I don't even know you guys. What did I even do to deserve this? Where is Jake? I want to go back to him."

"Where's Jake? Well..." R winked, "Currently he's with... _Tanya."_

"Now will you eat something, please? " he sighed. "Oh God! The things I do for Edward Cullen," he said dramatically and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to eat." I shouted in a frustration. "And where is Jake? What have you done to him?"

"Now stop this drama and eat something." R moved a plate towards me.

"I don't want to eat," I barked and threw the plate, but they gave no reaction.

"I want to go back. Let me go." I said desperately and limped down to the floor, "Please... I beg you."

"I guess I want to talk to her alone." R said to both guys.

"What now?" Edward asked.

"I want to talk to her about that asshole."

"Don't do worse, please." Edward warned and he left with E.

"Now get up from the fucking floor and sit here," she pointed towards a chair in front of her.

"I... I want to go back," I said.

"I said, come here." she barked.

Slowly I rose up and began walking towards her. I felt like I had no energy left in me, as if I could pass out at any moment.

"Look... I know it would be difficult to make you understand, as you sound an idiot. But let me try..." she said.

"I am not an idiot." I said, looking in her eyes.

"Yeah whatever!" she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you everything. But I've one condition. You're only allowed to speak when I ask for."

I nodded.

"I've already given you a outline, now let me go into the detail." she said. "Jacob Black and Tanya Cullen, Edward's step sister are in love. They both are assholes and deserve each other, if you ask me. They had been together for past few years. They..."

"Don't tell stuffs like..."

"I told you to not to speak in between," she glared.

Even if I wanted to say so much, I stopped, as I wanted to know the whole thing.

"They got in a fight two-three months ago, as I had said before. Tanya said he couldn't get any other girl. Jacob said, within two months he'll be married to some one else. So he approached you. I guess he flattered you with his charm and you were stupid enough to fall for him and to agree to marry him so soon."

Suddenly the stuffs Jacob had told me, started appearing in my head.

_"Love at first sight."_

_"God, I love you madly, Bella. Believe me."_

_"Roses and Flowers for the most beautiful girl in the world."_

_"A beauty with a brain. I love you even more."_

_"Doesn't feel like I have known you only for two weeks. I feel like I have been in love with you since forever."_

_"Let's get married, baby. I don't want to wait any more."_

Were those things only lies?

No way!

"Now two days before your wedding, Tanya realized that she can't live without him. She asked Jacob and he said he felt the same. Plus, Jacob felt that if he left you at the altar, his family might cut all ties with him. Now they were confused. What to do? So they thought why not to use the dumbest person in the world! Edward Cullen!" she rolled her eyes, "He's a fool when it comes to his family. It's a long story, but I don't think you would want to know that. Anyway, so you're here and Jacob is with Tanya. The plan is to free you after few days. You know I actually don't understand why did Edward agree? But then again, he's a hero when it comes to use his brain for professional matters and is zero when it comes to personal matters." she shook her head. "Well, this is the truth, believe if you want to."

I became a dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think.

Heart said, Jake wouldn't do something like this and why should I even trust these kidnappers?

But mind asked, could she be right?

Jake wouldn't do such a thing.

He would never do... I mean, he loved me.

He loved me, right?

"I'm sorry for you, really. I..."

"No, I don't believe you," I shook my head.

"Talking about stupidity," she rolled her eyes. "You would believe that liar so blindly and not me, who is telling you the truth?"

"Why would I trust you? You're fucking kidnappers." I said firmly.

"God, we are not kidnappers, for God's sake!" she started laughing, "Emmett said it right. The things we do for Edward Cullen!"

So that E guy's name was Emmett?

"We're not kidnappers, baby. But we'd do anything for him, that much do we owe him." she continued, "Wait, would you believe if we show you the proof?"

"Proof of... _what_?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Of Jacob and Tanya. I am sure, she has photographs of them at their place."

"Photos can be... photo-shopped, " I said slowly.

"_Now_ you're being a smart ass." she chuckled, "Alright... Then may be I need to show you a live demo."


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"What do you think Rose would be telling her?" I asked Emmett after few minutes passed since Rose had asked us to leave the room.

"Who knows." he shrugged his shoulder.

"You know, I'm feeling like I've made a huge mistake by asking you guys to come here," I said irritatedly.

"You're going to thank us in the end, that's what all I can say right now." he chuckled. "But believe me. You're going to the jail for sure. Start practicing for a perfect mugshot." he laughed out loud at his lame joke.

"No way." I said firmly, but well, I had a doubt, too. "You think so?" I asked.

"Look, I think this Isabella Swan is going to accept the money you offer. She'll take the bucks and then she'll send you to the prison. Then your sister will say that she knows nothing about this, and as usual, you'll be devastated by her behavior toward you. I'll have to arrange the lawyer for you and..."

"Shut up." I shook my head, "Sometimes I think you should be an author. The way you develop stupid fictions in your mind..."

"Dude, this is going to be a reality. Believe me." he said confidently.

Well fuck. I was screwed.

What was I even thinking while getting myself into this fuckery? Well, I wasn't thinking at all, that's the problem!

"Bullshit." Still I said.

"Wanna take a bet?" he challenged.

"About what?"

"That my this prediction will turn out to be true."

"Are you my friend or..."

Before I could complete my sentence, Rosalie was there, "Come inside, guys. I've done my job. Now it's your turn, Edward." she said.

* * *

><p>"Don't use your brain and stop asking the fucking questions. Just do what I say. Call Tanya and talk to her as per what I told you." Rosalie said few minutes later, and I cursed silently.<p>

Okay, usually I don't mind when they 'insult' me like this. But I guess she was crossing her limits now. I mean really? She was talking to me in this manner even in front of Isabella Swan? God, what would she think? She would be like, so... is the same Edward Cullen, who scared the shit out of people? So he's lion in front of the world, but is actually a lamb? God, what about my image?

Really, you're worried about your image now, Edward? I asked myself. I had so many matters to be worried about and here I was thinking about my image. I guess, I had completely lost it

"Now what the fuck are you thinking? Just do as what she says," Emmett said, always taking his wife's side.

I glanced at Isabella who now had tapes over mouth and her hands, courtesy to Rosalie McCarty. I shook my head and dialed Tanya's number and put my phone on speaker mode, before muttering "I don't know why am I even doing this..."

"Hello sir..." That fucker picked up the phone and I felt like punching something.

"Ummm... Ummmm..." I looked at Isabella, who was now making some desperate sounds to free herself after hearing Black's voice. Rose put her hand on her mouth to shut her.

"Sir, Tanya is actually in the... bathroom," the bastard continued with his 'sir' bullshit. Horror was now evident in Isabella's eyes.

"Is it really necessary to do this?" I mouthed at Rosalie.

She just glared at me, may be which meant I should continue.

"I think, this kidnapping thing isn't working, Black." I began.

"Why?" he cut me off.

"Ummm... I have a business trip coming up, and... I think it wouldn't be possible to continue this. I'm going to tell Isabella Swan about the truth of our plan right now."

"No sir... Please..."

"Please what?" I asked.

"Sir, I mean... My family will kill me if they find out about it right now..." he said desperately.

"Well, you should have thought that before asking her to marry you," Suddenly I found myself enjoying this.

"Sir, please sir... That was a mistake. I love Tanya. Please sir... I'm telling you, after few days I'll tell everyone by myself. Please sir... Tanya and I really love each other..."

Emmett took the phone and cut it.

"What?" I asked.

"I think that was enough." Rosalie said and removed the tapes from Isabella's mouth and hands.

But she didn't react. Not even a bit, as if she had become dumbfounded.

Few minutes passed, and she still didn't react.

"Has she gone into a shock or what?" I asked, feeling scared to death. What if she died due to shock?

Incriminatory headlines began to run in my mind.

_"Edward Cullen's fiance found dead in his home."_

_"Major suspect is: Edward Cullen."_

_"Apparently she had stopped eating few days before her death..."_

_"May be, it's a pre-planned murder."_

I shuddered at these thoughts.

"Do something please..." I said desperately.

"Nothing can be done now. She's going to die and you're going to jail," Em said.

"You're finding this funny?" I shouted, "You think it's a joke?"

"Well, I really don't want to laugh, but you're making me laugh hard," he began laughing and Rose joined him.

"You both are... I... I don't even have words." I began shaking my head frantically.

"Relax... She should be okay within few minutes." she said confidently and then added, "I... I think... yeah, she should be okay within few minutes."

"You think?" I groaned.

"I think, too." Emmett agreed with Rose as usual. Such a pussy he was! Always agreeing with his wife, without caring whether what she said made sense or not.

"Should we call a doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Emmett said, "If you're ready to take the responsibility of explaining him about why she's in such a state."

"And what if, she starts speaking about kidnapping in front of the doctor? Then you're going to be screwed, man." Rose declared.

Before I could answer them, Isabella Swan started some random rambling.

_"He... I... lie..."_

"I think, she's coming out of the shock." I took a breathe of sigh.

"Looks like so." Emmett said.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" suddenly she screamed, which made three of us jumped off our places.

And then, she started talking to herself.

"That fucker is going to die."

"I'm gonna ripped apart his balls."

"He made a fool of me. Yes, he did. God... I've been such a fool."

Rose, Em and I kept looking at each other like three idiots.

"Are.. you... okay, Isabella?" Rose asked, as she seemed to be first one to gain some senses.

"Yeah..." she replied, "I'm fucking fine." she threw hands in the air, "What's wrong with me?"

Then she moved towards the trolley.

"God, seems like I wasn't having a food for no reason," she picked up the plate and filled it with some stuffs.

"Mmmmm... Yummy. Actually I think it's a good thing that I remained hungry Food seems like heaven when you haven't eaten anything for ages, you know?"

I dropped my jaw. Was this the same person who had been crying continuously since she was brought here?

"I think, she has lost it." I whispered in Em's ears. He just nodded. Till Isabella Swan finished her lunch or dinner or whatever, we remained in the same position.

"Soooo..."she took few sips of water and looked in our direction, "Now tell me. Why were you all so eager to prove me that Jacob is a bastard? I mean, didn't you kidnap me? I mean, aren't you in his team?"

"We're not in his team. And we didn't kidnap you anyway," Rose said, "Edward did."

"Shut up." I groaned.

"What? I'm just stating the truth. And anyway, he did it because of his sister. He hates that Black, believe me." she continued.

"Hmmm... To trust you or trust you not?" she chuckled. "Decisions. Decisions. Alright... I think I'll go one by one. So yeah, I'm in your team as far as 'Team Anti-Jacob' is concerned..." But then her expressions converted into a serious one, "But what about my family? My parents would be so concerned for me. They don't even know where am I."

"Ummm... don't worry about that," Emmett said and winked at me, "Well, right now you're supposed to be enjoying a vacation at some unknown place with Edward."

She stared at us in disbelief, "How could you? What would be everyone thinking of me?" her eyes filled up with tears.

"All of you have to pay for this." she warned us, "Believe me. _All of you._ But let me start with that fucker." she announced.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"If she does anything to me, I'm going to blame you," Emmett declared after we had come back after 'visiting' Isabella Swan. She did her best to convince us to free her, but there's no way we're going to do that. Thus, we left her in that room.

"I'm the one who should be panicked the most." I said.

That's when the bell rang. That must be Rosalie, I thought. She had left to pick up Liam,their son from her parents' house.

"Hey my boy..." Emmett took his in arms and tickled him a bit, "You missed us, eh?"

"Yes." Liam replied and smiled at me, "Hello Ed..."

"Hi Liam," I smiled at him, "So did you play 'cops and thieves' with your grandpa? Did you play with Emily?" I asked to tease him. Emily was a five years old girl, Liam's crush, who was a daughter of Mr Hale's neighbour.

"Yes. Emily was there, too." he blushed. "Hey Mom, I forgot to ask. What is 'Nerd'?"

"Nerd is someone who's, you know, always studious, who's genius, but doesn't do anything else; someone who doesn't mix with people and... Why would you ask so, by the way?" she replied.

"Emily said I'm a nerd ." He said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Dude! She called you a nerd?" Emmett began laughing.

"You're in trouble, boy." I joined him.

"Really Edward?" Rose smirked at me, "You know what, Liam? Your Edward uncle is a perfect example of a nerd."

"Really?" he asked.

"What?" asked I.

"Yes. You see, you are only best when it comes to your business, other than that, well..." she shrugged her shoulder.

"I agree." Emmett said.

"Shut up. I'm... From which angle do I look like a nerd?" I asked in disbelief.

"Alright... You're a good looking nerd. That's all..." she said.

"But I don't do business. Then why am I a nerd?" Liam asked with a confusion.

"Dude, you must have bored with your 'I am going to be a great scientist someday' talk" Emmett laughed.

"Yes, I told her that one day I'm going to become a great scientist. I'll have labs, I'll go in space, I'll make a car that will fly..."

"Cool down. Cool down." Rose chuckled.

"Being a nerd is a good thing, right? I mean, you are also a nerd and you seem good. So I guess it's a good thing, right Uncle Ed?" he asked me, which made Rose and Em giggle.

I wasn't nerdy at all, right? I thought I was cool!

"Yes, it's a good thing." I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Finally I went to my bedroom after they left. God, how hectic past few days had been. And I was sure that upcoming few days were going to remain the same.<p>

Then I remember that may be I should check one more time what Isabella Swan was doing. I mean, there's no way she'd escape or something, but still I should leave no stone left untouched. I went to other room and looked at various screens, showing the situation of  
>the room in which she had been trapped.<p>

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands. Suddenly she rose up and kicked on the bed. She threw pillows on the floor and kept kicking on the bed, the couch and whatever came in her way.

After few minutes, she looked in the direction of piles of some clothes and towels.

She went towards it, and grabbed a towel and a t-shirt. May be she was going for a bath? I thought.

Then...

She began unzipping her jeans.

What?

She was going to strip?

Well,_ may be!_

Because I was sure that she was completely unaware of the presence of these cameras in the room!

_So I was going to get a strip tease from Ms Swan, eh?_ I smiled dirty as I thought that.

Had I lost my mind, I scolded myself. First, I had kidnapped her and now I was willing to see her getting naked? Next what? I was being an official criminal now!

No, I am neither a criminal, nor a pervert, I told myself.

With that thought, I got up from the chair and began walking towards the door. But before that, I might or might not have seen her going topless!

* * *

><p>My day just got started and so much had already happened. Tanya had called me to beg me that I should continue whatever was in the plan for next few days. I agreed with her, though I was sure I was going to pack-up this fucking thing pretty soon. I hoped she'd break<br>up with that fucker soon.

Today I needed to focus on my work. I couldn't focus on it for past few days due to this ongoing bullshit and now there were some critical work related decisions were pending, which needed my attention.

Emmett said I shouldn't work as I was supposed to be on a vacation with my fiance, and nobody would believe that I was even working from there. And I replied him by saying that I didn't give a fuck. Business comes first for me. Period. Hence, I decided to focus on work today. Plus, Isabella was trapped her, so I wanted to be here, in case a help from me was needed.

I kept working till noon.

"Time to eat." I muttered, as I looked at the time.

I was about to call Alec to bring food for me and to send some to Isabella, when the wicked thought hit me.

May be, I should take the food to her, I smiled like an evil. It was fun to see her getting irritated. And may be, I'd get some much needed entertainment after doing so much work.

"Hello..." I said as I entered in the room alone with the trolley.

She was sitting on the couch and she fumed as soon as she saw me, "Look, I don't want to stay here. Let me go. I 'm warning you."

_"Here starts the entertainment."_ I thought.

"Sorry, Ms Swan. But you have to stay here," I shrugged my shoulder.

"You can't trap me forever," she said desperately, "After all, vacations don't last forever, you see? Surely, my parents and friends would try to find about me after few days?"

Well, I knew that. I didn't have the solution for that at that moment, but I'd think about it later.

"Why don't we have our lunch first?" I asked to change the topic.

She just groaned in reply. I didn't know whether to take that as a 'Yes' or 'No'.

Instead of waiting further, I set on the chair and began putting food in my plate.

She cursed few unrecognized words, took a deep breath and sat on the opposite chair of mine.

I tried my best to stifle my laughter. The rest of the lunch went in silence.

"Where are you going? You don't answer any of my questions. How are we going to get a revenge with Jacob?" she asked after the lunch, as she saw me walking towards the door. "Where are you going to free me?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean how are _we_ going to get the revenge?" I asked.

"We can do it together." she said. "R told me you hate him. I hate him, too. Together we will have a blast."

"Good bye." I said.

"Please... Think about it. I have got a good plan in my head. Hear me out, at least." she said. "And I won't mention anyone about this kidnapping. I promise. We can have a good deal."

"That we will discuss tonight," I opened the door, "And by the way..." I turned towards her, "Just want to let you know that there're many cameras out there in this room. " I smirked, "May be you would want to keep that in my mind, while you know, getting naked! " I winked.

I closed the door and laughed out loud as soon as I was out of the room, because the look on her face was too funny to not to laugh at.

* * *

><p>"Time to have some fun," I thought in the evening as I walked towards Isabella's room.<p>

I was definitely world's worst kidnapper. I mean, which kidnapper takes lunch and dinner with his hostage?

"Good Evening." I said, as I entered in the room and locked the door behind me.

My smiled vanished off my face when I saw the site in front of me.

What the heck was this?

"Good Evening." Isabella came near me, wearing a huge smile on her face. She was wearing only her t-shirt and her hair and her body were wet, may be she had just taken the shower.

"I had been waiting for you..." she said in a... _seductive_ tone?

What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she drunk or something? Wait... There was no alcohol in this room!

"Can you do me a favor?" she continued in same voice, "I think I broke my arm when I slipped in the bathroom a few minutes ago." she pointed towards her right hand, "Can you please clasp my bra?" And she turned, with her back facing me now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I almost screamed.

Next few things happened too quickly. She turned towards me with a horror written all over face. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes, she rushed towards the bed, grabbed a trouser from there and run to the bathroom.

Her arm was completely fine, eh? Then what the fuck was she doing? I was at the height of confusion.

Few minutes passed and the bathroom door was opened. She came, wearing a trouser, too, this time, thank God! Her eyes were red shot, may be due to crying?

"What were you doing?" I asked sternly.

"I'm... I'm sorryyy..." she burst into sobbing, "This.. is... so embarrassing. Please let me go..." she kept speaking some incoherent things for few seconds.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Hmm... I'm sorry once again," she said between her sobs, "I tried to remember movies based upon kidnapping subject, and remembered many where the hostage tries to trap the kidnapper by seducing him and she succeeds while doing so, so I thought..." she sobbed again.

I gasped and stared at her for few seconds. Then... I couldn't control it and began laughing woman was a comedian!

"God... I always get some entertainment from your side, but this one had topped them all, I must say." I said and kept laughing.

"Please let me go," she cried harder, "I've not done anything wrong. Please... I won't tell anyone that you had kidnapped me."

"As if you say and I trust you," I smirked.

"No, I swear..." she tried to convince me,"I won't tell anyone."

That's when the message tone of my phone rang.

"Sorry, I need to go," I said, as I read the message, "I've things to do."

"Please..." she gave me a beggar look once again.

"Later." I said, "And... by the way, thanks for the entertainment," I winked and laughed hard once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

He fucking finding this funny? I was going to kill that bastard. I was going to kill everyone.

But the question was, _how?_

I was fucking trapped in this room. I have never found myself so helpless in my life.

And all because of Jacob Black!

I am going to kill him the moment I see him.

Bastard.

Pussy.

Fucker.

Alright, the plan was clear in my mind.

First, I am going to kill Jacob and his cunt, Tanya.

Next, I am going to send this Edward fucking Cullen to jail. Bastard! What does he think of himself!

Again, the question was, _how_?

To make my plans a success, I need to get out of here, and I was willing to do _anything_ to get out of here.

That's when the door opened and Edward Cullen entered again.

"What now? You want some entertainment again?" I blasted.

"Look Isabella... I am sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have laughed like that. In fact, I shouldn't have trapped you here."

Huh!

"I shouldn't have taken such a dumb decision without thinking anything. For the first time ever, I am feeling like I should just... throw Tanya out of my life. And that fucker? I am going to kill him for sure."

Why was he telling all this stuff to me? I didn't understand.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I decided to ask him.

"It's just... I don't know." he shrugged his shoulder. "I was just thinking about it and I realized that this is wrong. You don't deserve any of this. I realized that your family must be worried for you, too. You don't deserve any of this, for fuck's sake! What have I done? What have I become?"

My family?

Yeah, I'd love to think that they'd be worried for me.

Wait! They will be worried for me, right?

_Of course, they will be!_ I reassured myself.

"Then let me go." I told him.

"That I can't do." he said. "Not now at least."

That's when I heard some shouting.

"Edward... Edward Cullen! Where the hell are you?" I heard a lady's voice.

"Edward... Answer me. You idiot."

Edward's eyes went wide.

"_Gran?_ What the heck?" he muttered.

And then an elderly lady entered the room.

"Gran! Oh! What a... surprise!" Edward told her.

Well, that wasn't the surprise to me.

Surprising thing was, my parents were standing behind that lady.

And, they were grinning like idiots!


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Mom! Dad! Thank God, you're here!" I said excitedly.

I felt like my prayers were answered. Finally, I would be free!

But how did the manage to reach here?

"Oh Isabella, we're so happy." Mom said as she took me in a tight hug.

"Can you tell me what's going on, Edward Cullen?" A woman, supposedly Edward Cullen's grandmother, asked him.

"Ummm... Gran, it's actually..." Edward tried to answer, but she interrupted him.

"And how dare your staff was not letting me in the house? Tell them that I am still the boss!" she said.

"Yeah, gran." he said.

I had seen two or three interviews of Edward Cullen before getting _kidnapped_ by him. He seemed very intimidating in the interviews, but in reality, he just seemed a... _pussy!_

Anyway, I wasn't interested in him, so I turned my focus towards my parents.

"How did you reach here?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a long story." Mom smiled. "Remember Aunt Susan? Aunt Susan from New York? She has a restaurant there. Mrs Cullen was her guest yesterday." she smiled at Mrs Cullen. "From her, we got to know that Mrs Cullen is coming back today, so we went directly to the airport and came with her... And..." Before she continued, Mrs Cullen's voice interrupted us.

"And what do you mean you're engaged to this girl?" she asked incredulously to Edward. "I went to New York only for a week and now you're... engaged? The news of your engagement is everywhere in the news, but how come your grandmother doesn't know about it?"

"We're not engaged." I shouted. "He kidnapped me."

"No. I didn't." Edward defended himself.

"Liar." I snapped.

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" My dad asked.

"Don't talk absurd, Isabella." said my mother.

"He kidnapped me. Otherwise, what would I be doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"You're here because you're engaged to him!" smiled my mother.

"Yeah." My Dad agreed with him.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Fucking money-seeking rats!

"Believe me, he kidnapped me." I repeated.

"What proof do you have that he kidnapped you?" My Dad asked.

I gave up.

They were my parents and still, they had decided to take Edward's side!

_Money-whores!_

"Yeah, what proof do you have?" Edward Cullen smirked at me. "And why are you talking like this, sweetheart? What's wrong with you?"

"What is going on, Edward?" The great grandmother asked.

"I will tell you." I said eagerly. "I was supposed to marry Jacob Black. But he's in love with your granddaughter, Tanya. So these all people decided to kidnap me. God knows why!" I shouted. I felt like I was going crazy!

"She's just kidding, Gran." Edward smiled at his grandmother. "She has got a great sense of humor."

The lady stared at him, and then she dialed someone's number. "Tanya, I want to be at Edward's place. Within twenty minutes. Your time starts now." she said and hung up.

Wow! She actually seemed like a boss!

The great grandmother had ordered us to not to mutter a word till Tanya shows up.

Twenty minutes later, Tanya was here.

_So this was the bitch!_ I thought.

"Answer my question." Mrs Cullen asked her. "Did Edward and you kidnap Isabella Swan? Or they're engaged?"

"_Kidnap_?" she laughed. "Why would we kidnap her? She's my future sister-in-law, for God's sake!"

Alright!

I am going to kill everyone, including my parents!

Wait!

I have got two options.

One, I could kill everyone, but then I would have to spend rest of my life in the prison.

Option two, I would beat them at their own game!

Yeah, option two seemed better.

I put on a fake smile on my face.

I went towards Edward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I was just kidding." I chuckled, "Of course, we are engaged!"


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Isabella moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I was just kidding." She chuckled, "Of course, we are engaged!"

_What?_

So she had decided to go with this, but I couldn't decide this was a good thing or not!

God! What have I gotten myself into? Now what was this fuckery?

I am an idiot. No, that would be the understatement of the century!

"What kind of joke was this?" Gran asked her. "I don't seem to comprehend your sense of humor."

"Just a silly joke between me and your grandson." She smiled.

What the fuck was going on?

I was in deep trouble!

I was screwed and I don't think I can blame anyone.

It was me who should be held responsible for everything.

I mean, what was I even thinking before _kidnapping_ her?

"Oh Edward!" Gran smiled for the first time. "I am so happy. You know what, son? Somewhere in my heart, I regret that I didn't allow your father to let marry your mother. I feel like God has given me another chance to correct my mistake. I will accept this girl, who doesn't belong to our society. Thank God I got a chance to correct my mistake."

Wow! My family was crazy.

So my grandmother wants to correct her mistake, and she's telling Isabella on her face that she doesn't belong to our society!

Brilliant!

"You must be tired, Gran. may be you should take a rest." I told her.

"Yeah, I am tired." she smiled. "But I am too happy, boy. I am going to throw a huge bash. Just a facebook announcement is not enough to announce the engagement of my grandson!"

"That's a very good idea, Mrs Cullen." said Mrs Swan.

I have begun to feel like Isabella's family was equally crazy as mine. I mean, instead of getting worried for their daughter's safety, her parents seemed to be very happy about our..._ engagement._

After few minutes, Isabella's parents and my grandmother left the room to discuss about the big engagement bash.

"What is this?" I asked Isabella.

"What, sweetheart?" she asked calmly.

Huh!

I wanted to ask her to end this non-sense!

But then she'd send me to jail!

I guess, I was officially screwed!

"Look, you bitch... " Tanya began telling her something, but Isabella immediately stopped her.

"Hello?" Isabella smiled at her. "Is that how you talk to your sister-in-law?"

"Look..."

"I won't allow anyone to talk to me like this in... _my_ home!"

Huh!

"Why are you raising your eyebrows?" Isabella chuckled. "I am Edward Cullen's fiancee. So, this is obviously my home, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"I won't allow anyone to talk to me like this in... _my_ house!"

Tanya raised her eye-brow.

"Why are you raising your eyebrows?" I chuckled. "I am Edward Cullen's fiancee. So, this is obviously my home, too."

"_Excuse me?_ Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward Cullen barked.

"Look at me. Do I look like I am joking?" I turned my expressions into a serious one, but couldn't stifle my laughter. "This is so good."

This was indeed brilliant.

I felt like I was the master of the universe and these people were my puppets!

That's when the great grandmother entered again.

"I feel like going for shopping today. You want to join, Isabella?" she asked me.

"No, gran, I don't think so..." Edward began to say, but well, I am here to spoil his life!

"Oh yeah, absolutely." I said. I feel like dancing at thought of getting out of this fucking room.

"Brilliant." she said. "Where should we go? What's your favorite brand? Dior? Prada?"

"Umm.. Actually, I love almost everything." I said.

_But can't afford anything._I thought.

Well, Isabella Swan can't afford it, but Edward Cullen's fiancee can!

"In fact I was thinking about going for shopping. I have seen few dresses at Dior. Also I want to buy few bags at Prada. And oh! I want to buy one bag at Louis Vuitton! And..."

"Oh! You seem like a shopoholic like me." she said. "We're going to have a blast."

Aah! This was heaven!

Let's see how long I am going to have this luxury!

I was sure it's not going to last too long!

* * *

><p>When we returned from from shopping, both, Edward and Tanya were anxiously waiting for me. They both wanted to talk to me alone, but Tanya said her 'talk' was important, so she wants to go first.<p>

Wow! I felt like a celebrity! Everyone was waiting for my appointment.

I said I was tired and wasn't in a mood to talk. I gave her an 'appointment' after two hours.

Two hours later, she entered my room.

"Hey Isabella..." she smiled.

How fake was this bitch!

"Yes Tanya?" I said without any expression.

"You know what? I feel like we shouldn't keep any animosity between us." she said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I know, you must be thinking that I'm a bitch, but believe me, I am not." she said.

_Oh yeah?_

"Whatever we did to you, it was just because Jake and I love each other so much." she said. "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Oh, yeah I am totally going to forgive you, bitch!

"But I think we can be good friends."

_Oh yeah?_

"You know... I have a plan." she said and waited for my response.

"Go ahead." I said.

"You know I think you and I can be a great team." she said.

_Oh yeah?_

"You know... I was just thinking that you don't deserve all this. I am feeling really bad. So I was thinking that may be I can help you prove to the court that Edward _kidnapped_ you. We will send him to jail." she smiled. "Howz that?"


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

_"Edward says it was love at first sight for him."_

_"He says he's crazy about me."_

_"He says he feels so lucky to have me in his life." _

I snort as I heard Isabella saying all this stuff to my grandmother. Well, I was able to hear their conversation because I had put a secret recorder and GPS tracker in Isabella's purse when they had left for the shopping.

She is an idiot for sure. I mean, she could have gone directly to the police, instead she decided to go for the… _shopping_.

Well, I was confident about one thing now. Isabella Swan seemed like a money-seeker. t shouldn't be too difficult to offer her some good money and prevent myself from going to the jail. I am sure few bucks would be enough to shut her mouth forever!

Yes, I decided.

I am going to offer her money once she returns from the shopping!

* * *

><p>Well, Isabella Swan was one annoying bitch. She said she's not in a mood to talk to me as she's tired. And she said first she's giving an 'appointment' to Tanya, so I have to wait for some more!<p>

I am going to kill this bitch!

I was curious about what Tanya wanted to talk to her. Well, I can hear their conversation. The recorder was still there!

"But I think we can be good friends." Tanya said.

Huh!

"You know… I have a plan." she said.

What the fuck was going on?

"You know I think you and I can a great team."

_Team?_

"You know… I was just thinking that you don't deserve all this. I am feeling really bad. So I was thinking that may be i can help you prove to the court that Edward _kidnapped_ you. We'll send him to jail. Howz that? "

If I say that I was shocked, well, that would be an understatement of the century!

I mean, I knew she hated me.

But this was something I had never thought her to do.

I mean, she wants to send me to jail? She wants to help _Isabella Swan_ in proving to court that I was a criminal?

Why does she hate me so much?

Emmett and Rosalie were right. Nothing is going to change her feelings about me. Whatever I do, would never be enough for her. She hates me, and that's it.

The hate is never going to be converted to love.

_I am going to end this bullshit at the moment. _I thought as I rushed towards the door. If she wants to send me to jail, let it be. I don't care about anything anymore.

Wait.

This was not the time to act impulsively.

I have already taken one hasty decision of kidnapping Isabella Swan and have been regretting ever since.

Nothing is going to be changed if I go to jail, instead everyone would be happy.

I felt like my head was spinning.

_Since when have you become such a pussy, Edward? _I asked myself.

I have never tolerated any bullshit in my life; not even of my father's. Then why did I change myself so much for Tanya?

_Right._ I told myself.

I think it was time to be original Edward Cullen again; the one who never tolerated any bullshit.

I have always thought that Tanya deserves a good brother.

Well, poor her!

Her brother is not going to be so good to her anymore!


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"You know… I was just thinking that you don't deserve all this. I am feeling really bad. So I was thinking that may be I can help you prove to the court that Edward _kidnapped_ you. We'll send him to jail. Howz that? "

I stared at Tanya as she told me all this. Was she even serious? Why was she willing to plot against her own brother, and that too by making a partnership with me? I was lost.

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" she asked. "Please believe me. I want to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Because Jacob and I are really regretting what we did to you. I can't even tell you how devastated Jacob is. In fact, he's coming here to apologize you. He considers you as his good friend, Isabella. He really cares for you. Believe me. We want to help you. We'll send Edward to the jail."

Wow! She's crazy.

I wondered why Edward wanted to help _her_ by _kidnapping_ me.

I wondered what were the equations between the bro and sis.

Well, why should I even care? That was none of my business.

My business was- To make these people's lives a living hell!

And I am going to do it!

My priorities were clear. Tanya and Jacob topped my 'blacklist', closely followed by Edward.

"See, Jacob is here." Tanya's voice interrupted my 'plan'. "Just a second. I will get him. He really wants to apologize you." she said.

The bastard was here?

How dare he wanted to face me after what he did to me?

He has no shame. I am going to kill him.

"Are you sure sir is not going to kill me?" I heard Jacob voice as they both approached my room.

I am going to kill this bastard.

And who's this 'sir'?

"Edward is not going to do anything. Stop being afraid of him. And stop calling him 'sir' for God's sake." Tanya replied.

So, he addressed Edward as a... _'sir'?_

_Why?_

"Hey.." he flashed a smile as they entered the room.

He was..._ smiling?_

How dare he?

I am going to kill him.

"Look Isabella, I am really sorry." he said.

_Uh yeah?_

"Hmmm?" I said.

"Isabella, I know what I did was really wrong. I..."

"Who's Isabella?" I asked.

They both seemed puzzled at my question. Well, this is going to be fun!

"I said, who's Isabella?" I asked.

"_You?" _Jacob answered; it sounded like a question though.

"_Me_?" I laughed. "You were calling me Isabella?"

Again, they seemed confused.

Okay, may be I should end their confusion.

"Call me 'Ma'm'." I said. "If you're addressing my fiance as a 'sir', then technically I should be your 'Ma'm', right?" I said.

They both gasped. Poor them! It was so difficult for me to not laugh at them.

"Look Isabella. There is no need for all this." Tanya said. "I know you guys are not really engaged, so no need for all this bullshit."

"Who said we're not engaged for real?" A voice came from behind.

That was Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Look Isabella. There is no need for all this." Tanya said. "I know you guys are not really engaged, so no need for all this bullshit."

"Who said we're not engaged for real?" A voice came from behind.

That was Edward.

_What?_

"Why are you looking so shocked?" he chuckled at Tanya and Jacob. "I just asked a simple question. Who said we're not engaged for real?"

_What? Is he really taking my side instead of his sister's? But... Why?_

"Gran is not here, Edward. No need to pretend." Tanya smiled at him. What a bitch she was! Few minutes ago, she was plotting against her brother and now she's smiling at him?

"I am not pretending. I am actually in love with Isabella." he smiled as he moved closer towards me.

_What?_

Was he even serious?

"_What_?" Jacob and Tanya said at the same time.

"How can you fall in love with her? You have met her just a few days ago." Tanya said.

"Sometimes, only few moments are enough to fall in love with someone." he said as he held my hand and placed a soft kiss.

Oh my God!

What was going on?

Was Edward Cullen actually in love with me?

_What_?

What's going on, for God's sake!

Wait! Is that why he kidnapped me?

Yes.

My first doubt was correct. He kidnapped me because he had fallen in love with me. He didn't do it for his sister, he did it for himself. I mean, no sane person would ever kidnap someone just because his sister told him to do so!

But when did he fall in love with me?

I was confused. Tanya's screeching voice interrupted my thought process.

"You can't be in love with her." Tanya said incredulously.

Why?

What's wrong with me?

"Why can't I be in love with her? She's amazing." he said.

Oh my God! What's going on?

"Just look at her. She's so plain and dull. She's no match for you." she said.

Excuse me? I am not dull!

"Really? I could have said the same. Look at this dog." he pointed towards Jacob. "This piece of shit is not good for you."

Haah! He called him a 'piece of shit'!

I love him already.

_What_?

Obviously, I didn't mean it literally!

"Now can you please leave the room? I want to spend some time with my fiancee." he told them.

"Edward, you..." Tanya began to say, but Edward stopped her.

"Not now. Please leave us alone." he said.

Once they left, I decided to ask Edward.

"Are you actually in love me with me?" I asked.

"In your dreams." he rolled his eyes.

_What_?

"I would never fall in love with an idiot." he said.

_Excuse me?_

"I am not an idiot." I said.

"Any person who agrees to marry Jacob Black,well," he smiled, "She's an idiot in my dictionary."


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"Are you actually in love me with me?" I asked.

"In your dreams." he rolled his eyes.

_What_?

"I would never fall in love with an idiot." he said.

_Excuse me?_

"I am not an idiot." I said.

"Any person who agrees to marry Jacob Black,well," he smiled, "She's an idiot in my dictionary."

"You have no right to talk to me like this. You need to learn how to talk to a woman."

"I don't think I need any advice from you." he said.

Alright.

This man was an asshole.

There's no point arguing with him.

"Alright... Then please do let me know why did you tell Jacob and Tanya that you were in love with this idiot?"

"I don't think I would want to discuss anything with you." he replied sternly.

"Look..." I was losing my temper now. "Don't talk to me like I'm some trash. And remember one thing. I can send you to jail." I smirked.

"Oh really? I'm scared." he chuckled. "What proofs you have that I kidnapped you?"

"Proofs? You want proofs? I can throw thousands of proofs on your face."

"I want only one." he smiled.

"What exactly I am doing in your house? I don't even know you." I folded my arms across chest.

"Because you're my fiancee." he smiled.

"Oh really? Where's my ring?" I smirked.

"You lost it. In fact, I also came to know about the fact that you were cheating on me behind back. You broke my heart, woman. I realized that you were pretending to be in love with me because of my money. So..." he sighed dramatically, " I am calling off the engagement." he smiled. "That's going to be my story. And believe me, the world is going to believe _me_, not you."

"You can't do this to me." I almost shouted. "You have already ruined my life. You have no right to play with peoples' lives like this. I have no idea what my friends and colleagues would be thinking of me. My life has become a joke. All because of you, your fucking sister and her fucking boyfriend." I felt like my eyes had begun to fill with tears. But I refused to cry in front of this bastard.

"Please don't cry." he said.

For the first time ever, I found some sympathy in his voice.

"I wish I could go back to the past and change my decision of kidnapping you." he said in an emotionless voice. "But whatever is done, it's done. And... I am a narcissist bastard. I love myself so much that I am ready to take any measures to make sure that I don't go to jail. But..." he paused, "At the same time, I agree that we have been cruel to you. So... I can give you a chance to lessen your frustration. Would you be interested in making lives of Tanya and Jacob a living hell?" he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, I am back!**

**BPOV**

"I wish I could go back to the past and change my decision of kidnapping you." he said in an emotionless voice. "But whatever is done, it's done. And... I am a narcissist bastard. I love myself so much that I am ready to take any measures to make sure that I don't go to jail. But..." he paused, "At the same time, I agree that we have been cruel to you. So... I can give you a chance to lessen your frustration. Would you be interested in making lives of Tanya and Jacob a living hell?" he smiled.

He's..._ smiling?_

I guess my first impression about him was correct.

This person was an asshole, jerk, bastard, and what not!

My life was a fucking joke to these people.

Alright, I decided to go back to my previous decision.

I am going to kill everyone.

And then I will go to jail!

Life would had been much easier if this second part of 'going to jail' hadn't existed!

Oh well! So I can't kill anyone as I am in no mood of going to jail!

So what are the other options I have got?

There was one easy option. I could take some money from Edward Cullen, go back to my home and shut my mouth forever.

This was the easiest option, but I didn't want to take it up. It was easy, but too boring at the same time. Plus, this option wouldn't give me the satisfaction that a sweet revenge would bring.

So, what are the other options?

I will hire the best lawyers and send these people to prison!

Now there were few problems with this option, too.

What if I fail? It would break my heart!

Plus, I didn't have any money to hire the best lawyer!

What was option number three then?

Agree with Tanya.

_"I have a plan, Isabella. We'll send Edward to jail."_

Well, I would definitely love to send Edward to jail, but I have got priorities, you know? In my list of enemies, Tanya and Jacob came before Edward Cullen. So there was no way I was going to agree with Tanya.

Option number four?

Agree with Edward.

_"So... I can give you a chance to lessen your frustration. Would you be interested in making lives of Tanya and Jacob a living hell?" _

I wonder what game was this brother-sister pair trying to play with each other? They both seemed to be hating each other. What was their story? I was curious.

Anyway, option four seems best to me at the moment.

"Yes, I am interested in your plan." I said.

"Perfect." he smiled.

Somewhere in my heart, I always believed that I was an idiot. I have taken many stupid decisions in my life. I was sure that one more stupid decision is not going to kill me!

"But yeah, I would like to agree with you upon one thing." I said.

"What would be that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You think I am an idiot before I agreed to marry Jacob, right? You're right. I was an idiot. Why God, why? I mean, he had none of the qualities which I'd expect from my life partner, and still I agreed to marry him! Idiot! " I cursed.

"What qualities?" he asked.

"What?"

"What qualities would you love to see in your life-partner?" he asked.

"He should be smart, intelligent, rich, goodlooking, a man with a golden heart and a sexy beast."

"Hey... That sounds like me." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"What qualities would you love to see in your life-partner?" he asked.

"He should be smart, intelligent, rich, goodlooking, a man with a golden heart and a sexy beast."

"Hey... That sounds like me." He said.

Huh! This person seems to be living in an alternate universe if he thinks he has got qualities of my 'perfect' life partner! Let me break his delusion!

"I guess you didn't hear correctly. I didn't say asshole, jerk, dumb, heartless bastard." I said.

_"Excuse me?"_ he asked incredulously.

"What? Why do you sound so surprised? Those are the perfect adjectives to describe you."

"You think I am asshole, and... jerk? And what? Dumb? And what was the other one? " he shook his head.

"A heartless bastard." I reminded him.

"I am sorry, but I strongly disagree." he said.

"I don't give a damn about what you think." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Alright. Prove it to me. How am I dumb?" he asked.

"Because you kidnapped me without thinking twice." I replied immediately.

That seemed to have work as he didn't say anything for few seconds.

"Okay, but that's only one reason. I can give you thousand examples where I am smart, intelligent and rich. I have been topper of my class throughout my student life. I run a billion dollar company. So I think I win." he said.

_I win._

What? Were we playing some kind of game?

"Okay so moving on to the next. How am I a jerk and asshole?" he said.

"Because you kidnapped me." I said.

"You have got only one argument?" he asked.

"Well, you also put cameras in my room. You saw me getting... topless!" I said.

"Aah! That!" he smirked. "You have got a sexy back." he winked.

"Asshole." I muttered. I wanted to punch him on his face.

"Alright. I am an asshole. Accepted." he said. "But how come I am heartless bastard?" he asked.

"Because you kidnapped me."

"Again that." he rolled his eyes. "But I can give you million reasons that I have a good heart, too. I donate a lot."

"Aah! Common story with all you rich bastards! All those pretentious philanthropic works just for the sake of some free publicity!" I shook my head.

"Excuse me? I don't do it for any publicity." he raised his voice.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"No need to roll your eyes when you don't know anything. Do you think all rich people are bastards?"

"I don't know about all rich people, but I am sure about you." I said.

"Look..."

"What?"

"You irritate me to no end."

"Oh! Here is a breaking news for you. You have got the same effect on me." I said.

"Look..."

"What?"

"Wait. I got a message from Tanya." he said as he looked in his phone. "What the fuck?" he said as he read out the message out loud.

_"Wow bro, you really surprised me. Just ignore the way I reacted earlier. I'm so happy for you. I am so glad you found the love of your life in Isabella. Isabella and you make a lovely pair. Call me ASAP. Love. :) "_


	21. Chapter 21

**Tanya's POV**

_"What. the. fuck?"_ I screamed as soon as Jacob and I were in the car.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Jake replied.

"You're asking me to calm down? That asshole just threw us out of his house." I was fuming with anger.

"Well, he didn't throw us out. He just said that he wanted to be alone with... _Isabella._"

"With _Isabella._ " I said. "He fell for her? How is this even possible?"

"I also don't understand that part." he replied. "I'm not getting this. How come he falls for Bella in the whole world?" he asked in disbelief.

"I think he's lost his mind. I am going to call him. " I said, while dialing his number.

"Wait..." he grabbed the phone from me and cut it, "What are you gonna talk to him about?"

"I don't know," I said frantically, "How come he's fallen for her? And what's in that girl? You asked her to marry you . Edward is in love with her. I mean, I can... I want to kill that bitch..." I was lost at words.

"Hey... hey Tan..." he put his hands on my shoulder, "You do know why I had asked her to marry me. I never fell for her. " he looked in my eyes, "Don't even go there. I love you and you know that. It's not our concern right now."

"I know, baby." I smiled at him. "Concentrate on the driving."

"Give my phone back," I said and grabbed it from Jake.

"But what are you going to tell him?" he asked. "I don't know.. And I don't care... I'll say whatever comes in my mind," I replied.

"Tan..."

"You just keep quiet," I stopped with my hand, "Let me handle it."

"What the hell?" I asked in disbelief, "Why isn't he receiving my calls?"

"May be he's busy." Jake said.

"Busy as in what?" I anxiously began typing the messages, "Is he fucking that bitch at the moment?"

"I don't think so," he replied calmly, "Isabella isn't that kind of a woman. I don't think she'll sleep with him so easily."

"Oh really?" I smiled sarcastically, "You seem to know a lot of things about that slut." I said.

"Ugghhh baby..." he groaned, "Try to understand what I'm trying to imply. Why would Isabella fall for him and why is she going to fuck him? He's her kidnapper, for God's sake. "

"I... I don't know... But then again, I even don't know how can Edward fall for her in the first place. Why? " I was frustrated. My plan of sending Edward to jail had failed miserably.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute..." Suddenly a plan appeared in my mind and I thought I got a jackpot.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I think it'd be good if Edward gets together with that Isabella Swan." I said.

"_What?_" he asked, confusion being apparent in his eyes.

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna do my best to get them together. Just think about it," I smiled like an evil.

"Think what? I'm not getting you at all."

"You say Isabella Swan is an idiot. Wouldn't it be great if Edward marries someone like her instead of some smart bitch, who would easily  
>note my evil plans and tells Edward about it? That'd be a hell, you know? Edward will kill me if he ever comes to know about what I actually think for him..."<p>

"Hmmm..." Jake thought something and said, "Sounds good, but what if Isabella tells him about your plans? You offered her to make a partnership with you, remember?"

"I will say I was just joking. " I smiled, "Let me do something first." I said and began typing the message.

_"Wow bro, you really surprised me. Just ignore the way I reacted earlier. I'm so happy for you. I am so glad you found the love of your life in Isabella. Isabella and you make a lovely pair. Call me ASAP. Love. :) "_


End file.
